Wicked World
by Cap's Best Girl
Summary: The Core Five have had a hellish life on the Isle of the Lost so having the chance to go to school in Auradon could be a dream come true however their parents' plot to overthrow the kingdom ruin the Core Five's chance at real family, friendship and love. Ben/OC


**Wicked World**

 _The Core Five have had a hellish life on the Isle of the Lost so having the chance to go to school in Auradon could be a dream come true however their parents' plot to overthrow the kingdom ruin the Core Five's chance at real family, friendship and love._

Chapter 1 - Living With The Lost

Gwen's POV

A knock sounded from just outside my bedroom door.

"It's time to get up." My mother's voice rang. "Remember to pack a bag as you are going to your father's tonight."

I groaned as I sat up looking around the bright room. "Yeah, I know I've already packed." I answered under my breath; truth is I never unpack at my mother's.

"Oh and dear, wear something nice, all the dark colours do absolutely nothing for you." She commented as she walked away. I rolled my eyes as I pulled myself from the warmth of my covers over to my suitcase. I might look like my mother but my wardrobe is more from my father's style. I throw on a black top with purple jeans and stick on a red hair band with a skull piece on to keep back my wild curly black hair.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and ran down to the kitchen to see my mother sitting looking at a picture of a young blonde woman with ridiculously long hair.

"Morning mother, I'm going to go see if I can catch up with Mal before school starts." I say as she stares with a mixed look of longing and hatred at the picture.

"Ok dear." She replied as she finally turned to look at me, screwing her face up at my outfit. "I thought I said something nice, it's no wonder that I get more attention than you dear, it's obvious that I at least try. You will have to do better darling, you know I only say this because I care."

I nodded as she stood and made her way to stop directly in front of me, she gently placed her hand under my chin and raised my head so I looked her in the eye. "Remember Gwen that the world is a dark and dangerous place and that only I truly care for you, your father is too busy running a school to properly care about you, it's me you know that don't you?"

I lower my eyes to the ground as her hand held my head in place and I muttered. "Yes mother." Her smile grew wider as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"What was that Gwen? Speak up; you know how I hate the mumbling." She stated as she dropped her hand from my face.

"Yes mother." I said again louder and I stepped away from her closer to the door.

She smiled as she went back to sit at the table. "Now run along dear. And remember what I said."

I walked as fast as I could out the front door and broke into a flat out run as I made my way to where I usually met Mal and the others. As I came to a stop I saw the gang standing in between Maleficent and her gang of thugs.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked slightly breathless as I stopped next to Mal.

Mal glared at her mother as Maleficent turned and started walking- expecting us to follow.

"Apparently she has some news for the five of us." Mal growled her eyes following her mother as we walked after her, as we walk through the streets people scurried to hide from Maleficent. We eventually came to stop outside Mal's house, the five us looked at each other as the thugs pushed us through the front door, stopping us from making any attempt to leave. .

"What is all this about?" Jay asked as he tossed a gold lamp from hand to hand.

The rest of us shook our heads as we looked up the stairs when we heard talking.

"Is that our parents?" Carlos asked moving to see up to the landing.

"I think so, this has to be important." I answered as I took a step forward. "I think we should go up."

"Well we can't go back out." Mal said. "So we may as well go up." She took the stairs two at a time as the rest of us followed, we walked into the messy living room to see our parents around a table arguing.

"They go to my school; you need my permission to take them out. You specifically need my permission to take my daughter." My father semi-shouted, glaring at Maleficent his top hat on the table.

"It's not me taking them Doc, its Prince Benjamin who is taking them away." Maleficent smiled as she sat next to the Evil Queen. "But this is our chance to take Auradon from those who put us here. Oh and Gothel gave her permission so yours isn't need, Facilier." she said with disdain.

My dad sat back down, a scowl etched onto his face. As he does so everyone in the room turned to face us, suddenly realise we had came upstairs.

"What did you say about a new school?" I asked, panic lacing my voice.

"That's what I wanted to tell you all. Each one of you had been selected to attend a different school" Maleficent said waving her hand. "In Auradon."

We all looked at each other before snapping round to look at Maleficent. "What?" We shouted together thinking that it's some kind of joke.

"I am not going to a school filled to the brim with prissy pink princess." Mal remarked disgust on her face.

"And prefect princes." Evie sighed, caught in a daydream.

"Yeah and I don't do uniforms." Jay added. "Unless it's leather, you feel me?"

Carlos shrunk back. "Uhh, I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mum said they are rabid pack animals who eat boys who misbehave." Jay woofed causing Carlos to jump.

"No I can't leave, I wouldn't fit in there." I said fear gripping me.

"Yeah mum, we aren't going." Mal argued.

"Oh Mal, you don't have a choice. It has already been decided for you all, anyway this is the perfect opportunity for us to get our revenge." Maleficent spoke as she sat next to the Evil Queen. "For you to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand." She said looking at Mal.

The Evil Queen smiled as she looked at Evie. "To bag a prince darling." Evie smiled as she thought of all the princes. Jafar and Cruella pulled Jay and Carlos away from the centre of the room to talk to them privately as my father motioned for me to follow him.

"I don't want to go." I said as I stood behind him, my voice barely above a whisper. My dad turned to look at me as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know but maybe it will be a good thing." He said staring at shadows. "I don't want any of you to steal the wand and complete the whole world domination thing, but maybe it will be a chance for you all to step out from under our shadows and be your own people. It is definitely a chance for you to be away from your mother."

I looked up at him, a small smile on my face at the idea of being away from her. I nodded as I stepped away from the hug.

"When do we leave?" I asked loudly as we all came back together in the middle of the room.

Maleficent turned around to face us instead of looking out the window. "Now" she laughed as my friends all looked shocked that they wouldn't get to take anything. My bag was downstairs anyway so I wasn't that panicked.

"All of your things are already in the car." A strange man said from the mouth of the stairs. "Follow me."

I looked across at Mal as we stepped forward. "Well, I guess we better go." Mal said, as Carlos, Evie and Jay made their way down the stairs. "How bad do you think this is going to be?"

I laughed as I started walking down with Mal just behind me. "Oh this is going to be bad."

She smirked as I got into the car, nodding. "We have to do it though." She said looking back at her mum.

"Yeah we will, Mal." I said trying to reassure her, although I couldn't be more nervous.

"Are you still having those dreams?" Mal asked slipping into the seat next to me. I nodded as the door closed and the car started to move.


End file.
